The present disclosure relates to heat exchangers, and more specifically, to an evaporator heat exchanger for use in aerospace applications.
Heat exchangers are used to cool fluids, such as fluids used in engines. One type of heat exchanger is the plate heat exchanger which includes multiple plates that are separated from each other. Plate heat exchangers are generally used in heating, venting and air-conditioning applications. The plates include fluid flow passages for heat transfer. Aerospace environments provide a number of challenges to the design of the plate heat exchanger.